demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Caelum Mars
Caelum "Cal" Christoper Mars is a son of Aeon.Cal's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 458. He has a complicated relationship with Faith Trails who he is, though he would not admit it, in love with. Appearance Cal's hair is fair black, cut short stylishly. He's good-looking, but possesses a different sort of charm(due to his rudeness). He has a sort of a timeless look that reminds you of a statue. He has creamy-white skin, around 5'11" tall, and quite buff. Summer: A loosely fitted shirt with denim jeans and sneakers. Winter: Black leather jacket and grey t-shirt, jeans and boots. Casual: Dark blazer-cardigan with v-neck t-shirt underneath, jeans and sneakers. Personality Cal is a bit self-centered, and has always been brutally honest with people. He's smart, but has a hard time trusting people, and can be quite rude. Also short-tempered, and loves to fight. But he's loyal to his friends. He does his best to keep his kindness hidden, and he's a fan of tough love. Story Cal's mother was a famous watch-maker, his mother had always been fascinated with time and the ticking clock, which perhaps is how she got the attention of Cal's father. His mother was born in the U.S, but she moved to Asia due to some work problem. That was where Cal's parents met, and where Cal was conceived. He lived with his mother until when he was twelve and his mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer. A year later, Karen Mars died, but she didn't leave Cal all alone. Cal was left to live with his uncle, a former MMA fighter and a trainer. After his mother's departure, his uncle took Cal back to New York, where his uncle currently resided. Cal was already a problematic child to begin with, he got into fights all the time and he had a nasty mouth, which brought a lot of beatings. It got even worse after his mother's death. His uncle finally taught Cal how to fight, in hopes to steer his niece back to the right path. He mastered almost half a dozen different martial arts in two years. Cal never got into brawls again after that, not by duty, justice or anything of the sort, only because it was boring, and the only fights worth fighting were the ones in the ring with the people that were trained like him. Cal's power began to surface when he was 14. If he concentrate hard enough, he sees everything in almost a slow-motion, and move half a second faster than he originally could. It was a gift that gave him the edge over all his opponents, though it always drained him to the point of exhaustion when he did it. One night, celebrating the victory of a fight, Cal and his uncle went out. They had taken the turn into a narrow alley where they met a huge man, or at least that was what Cal's uncle saw. Cal saw something else, a disfigured monster with one eye, greasy slimy skin, and terrible breath. It was only until later, Cal discovered that it was a cyclops. Cal did everything he could, but his attacks didn't amount much. Trying to protect his nephew, Cal's uncle was smashed to the wall and badly wounded. Just when everything seemed to be lost, a pair of satyr and demigod came to the aid. They disposed of the cyclops quickly, with a sword that was made out of something Cal never saw before. The demigod and satyr pair then explained everything to Cal, how he, himself was also a demigod. After experiencing an attack from a monster, it was hard not to believe. Seeing how his uncle had gotten hurt because of him, and learning that the attacks won't stop, Cal agreed to leave for Camp Half-Blood. Fatal Flaw Cal tends not to refuse a fight, even if it looks borderline-suicidal from everyone else's perspective. His recklessness may have yet gotten the better of him. Abilities & Items Powers * He can bend time, allowing himself to see everything in slow-motion. He himself then can move half a second faster than he originally could. Weapons * A Celestial Bronze Katana. * A pair of Celestial Bronze gauntlets. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Smart, a little bit deductive * Mastery over different martial arts * Strong * Loyal * Actually kind, but chose not to show it. Or show it in the form of a tough love. Weaknesses * Using his power consumes too much of his energy * Reckless * Can be violent under circumstances * Short-tempered * A bit self-centered Likes & Dislikes Likes * Fighting * Food * Anything that boosts his adrenaline * Swordplay Dislikes * Flirtatious girls * Being told to stop eating * Being told to stop fighting * Being told to stop doing something in general References Navigation Category:Males Category:Aeon campers Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Plot Characters Category:Precursor Arc Characters Category:Ronin War Characters Category:Dream of the Dead Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Al's Characters Category:Deceased